Bathroom Stall
by N12
Summary: Things get heated up when Nami makes her way to a single bathroom stall. Read what happens next in Bathroom Stall. ZoroXNami


Bathroom Stall

Everyone in town was celebrating how the Straw Hat Crew saved their town. Everyone was dancing and telling stories, except for Nami. At a bar drinking. She was wearing a nice low cut black dress that fit nice on her curved body and she wore no painties or else there would be a panty line showing. She was minding her own business when her fellow green-haired nakama appeared asking her if he could join. Nodding her head he sat down, they both sat there quietly just drinking and minding their own business. Nami broke the thin air by rubbing her leg up and down slowly against his leg, Zoro looked at her confused if she was doing this on purpose or if it was just the margaritas talking.

Nami then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Zoro replied with a devilish smirk

With a slight grin Nami stood up and slowly sauntered over to the bathroom fingering Zoro to follow her. Zoro followed her and they both were in a single small bathroom. Hands placed on his chest she softly began kissing his neck then his lips. Zoro giving in began to run his hands up her back and slowly began unzipping her dress, while unzipping her dress Nami began tugging his shirt off and unzipping his pants.

Nami then pushed Zoro on top of the toilet she bent down and pulled his boxers down and tossed somewhere in the bathroom stall. She slowly began rubbing her hand up and down his shaft looking at him with her big brown eyes reading his responses. Zoro then unclipped her bra and told her to use them. Nami placed his shaft in between her valley and began rubbing his shaft in circular motion, Panting and moaning was escaping from the swordsman's mouth. Nami could feel his hot shaft twitching in between her valley. Her sex dripping from hearing Zoro moaning and repeatedly saying her name.

Now using her mouth she began deep throating his shaft while caressing his balls. A sharp growl escaped from Zoros mouth his eyes soon grew hazy and the world seemed to be spinning faster with a final growl hot seed began to overflow from Nami's mouth.

"Eat it all." growled Zoro. Doing as he said she licked every single drop of hot seed that came from him.

"Turn around." Zoro requested Nami stood up and place her hands on the stall door butt towards Zoro. Zoro stood up and began breathing over her spine. She trembled in fear of what he would do next. He then slowly lifted his hand up and struck her ass and then softly rubbing the red hand print with his callused hands. A loud scream escaped from the navigators mouth and then was muffled by a strong hand covering her mouth. Repeating the same thing he got the same results. Nami then began to use her hands to remove Zoro's grip from her mouth.

"Stop ah! I want more." Nami said

With a slight smirk Zoro began to trace her spine with his tongue and then lowered his head to meet a soaking wet sex twitching in pleasure. Using his tongue he began swirling around her pearl and every once in a while dive his tongue in his sex. Her back arched, her head was thrown back; she was panting and enjoying this. Zoro then stopped, Nami frustrated when she was just about to have her orgasm was about to tell him off when his cock slowly slid up and down her clit.

Wet juices slowly dripped down onto his shaft twitching in response. Slowly inserting his shaft inside her sex he then began to slowly thrust hitting her womb making her yell out for more. Finding the right tempo Nami began to meet with his thrusts and made his shaft go deeper inside her. The whole bathroom stall was filled with moans and a male moan over powering the females. Zoro reached out with his hands to fondle with her breasts arousing not only him, but Nami as well. Both panting rapidly as if they forgot how to breath her inner walls began to tightly squeezed his shaft making his shaft go deeper inside her.

"I-I'm cumming." zoro moaned

"Me too. Together together."

Rapidly increasing the pace legs weakening and body giving out. With the last couple of thrusts a huge wave of heat shot up into Nami's womb. Two mixtures mixing with each other inside her womb soon began to dribble down Zoro's shaft. Slowly pulling his shaft out Nami slumped down the bathroom stall door panting and catching her breath. Zoro fell onto the toilet seat panting and groaning at the rush of joy he just had.

Before they could even do round three a banging on the door occured.

"I need to go to the bathroom really bad hurry up!"

They both glanced at each other they didn't want to walk out of a bathroom stall together people will get the idea of what just happened. Quickly getting dressed they both looked around, there was a window which led to outside. Nami went through the window and Zoro left the bathroom stall. As he left the bathroom Zoro began to think of what just happened. Blood began to rush to his groin area hurrying to the ship he went to his room and turned on the lights. On top of his bed was a orange haired woman smiling at him. I guess this is round three.

XXXX  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story let me know on your thoughts!


End file.
